Roadways of the country are heavily travelled by transport trucks of all nature, including but not limited to tractor trailers and tanker trucks. A potential for an environmental and health problem by each of the numerous transport trucks is its own fuel tank. Necessarily, such fuel tanks have a high capacity, e.g. over 180 gallons. It is not uncommon for a truck traveling down a roadway to encounter road debris which may rupture a fuel line or even a fuel tank. Road debris certainly occurs and the truck's fuel line tends to be exposed and therefor susceptible to damage. The driver will normally be aware of any fuel line damage when it occurs. At the least, his suspicion will be aroused after running over some bulky object which somehow has made its way to the roadway.
The driver of the transport truck can pull over onto a bern of the roadway to inspect the truck's fuel line and possibly even the fuel tank. If there is leakage, the problem is what to do about it. It is unlikely any equipment damage can be repaired on site. An immediate health hazard to passing motorists is a concern, but not a significant one provided basic routine precautions are taken. A significant environmental hazard, however, has been created. Leaked fuel pollutes the soil and possibly a nearby water source. Moreover, Environmental Protection Agency regulations impose a substantial fine for spilled fuel and requires that the site be cleaned by the responsible party. The cleaning operation itself is costly.
A driver who encounters road debris in the roadway and suspects fuel line damage can assume the risk of continuing down the road until a truck repair facility of some nature is found or all fuel has been leaked. This action has the effect of spreading the hazard over a larger area, though certainly in a very dilute form. The more responsible driver will pull over. Any leakage will be confined to a small area. Unfortunately, the more responsible action is also the costliest action. The driver will be responsible for a fine and clean-up costs. This presumes the driver has no means of stopping the leak and/or somehow catching the leaked liquid for subsequent safe disposal.
Another potential for an accidental spill of liquid material comes from tractor trailers carrying drums, typically, 55 gallons of liquid and tanker trucks. Some of the liquids are detrimental to the environment. One or more individual drums in a tractor trailer can leak or spill liquid which will seep out of the trailer and onto the roadway. A tanker truck can spill its entire load which creates an immediate hazard of enormous proportions. Even a slow leak of a few gallons per hour must be attended to before it builds up to become a major problem. Trained personnel are needed to contain and ultimately eliminate the danger from a major spill. The minor spill is more susceptible to containment and clean-up by the driver alone.
In accord with a need well recognized by those in the transport truck industry, there has now been developed an article for receiving and retaining liquid which accidently leaks from a transport truck's fuel line or fuel tank. The article is economical, requires minimal cab storage space, its use is readily understood, it is placed in position within seconds of ascertaining a need, and it is effective for its intended use.